As luck may have it
by reddress502
Summary: Callie and Arizona were engaged 10 years ago but had to break up because Callie wanted kids but Arizona didn't. What happens when Arizona's kid is in Callie's third grade class? How will this all play out? I'm not really good at summaries but please give it a try (:
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This idea just popped into my head so I wanted to give it a try. If you guys ever have any questions or anything my tumblr is **oqcalzonaluvr.** Now onto the story (:

 _10 years ago_

"Arizona, please don't go we can work this out" I cry out to my fiancé who's standing a foot away from me.

"Calliope, we both want different things. It's not fair to me to keep you from living your dream. We're 27 years old we're not getting any younger. You need to find someone who wants the same things you do, you deserve that baby."

Aw, I love it when she calls me baby.

I can't believe this is happening to me, to _us._

"I love you Callie. And I always will, but we can't be together." She says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

I see her take of the engagement ring- _my heart has never hurt so much._ I gave her the ring last year on our 5 year anniversary. I remember that day like it was yesterday _. That was one of the greatest days of my life_ now here we are in an airport, supposed to be going to New York for Arizona's conference that she had to go to for some Peds surgeon thing I don't know. But yet here we are now breaking up because Arizona does not want kids but I do. I would give up everything to be with Arizona why doesn't she get that?

"I love you, Arizona. So, so much. I will never forget you or your super magic smile." I say smiling sadly.

Following that she pulls me into a passionate kiss that makes my body completely ignite with fire, just like every kiss we share.

 _"I love you"_ and with one last peck she's gone.

 _Luck is never on my side_

Present

Callie's p.o.v

"Sofia come on we're going to be late for your first day of third grade." I yell out from my bedroom while putting on the finishing touches of my outfit. I'm so excited to be teaching today. Thank God, that they put Sofia in my class because lately I've just felt that time is flashing before my eyes and she's growing up without me.

I'm wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with a black pencil skirt that is an appropriate length to be teaching a third-grade class.

"Erica is going to be picking you up after school because I have a meeting. Okay sweetie?"

"Does she really have to pick me up mom?" You know, I know she's aways disliked Erica from the moment we started dating but you would think that a year later of being around Erica she would at least be a little bit nice to her. But no, luck isn't always on my side. The only time luck was on my side was when I accidentally got pregnant with Sofia after having sex with Mark one drunken night.

"Yes Sofia and be nice to her." I say with a firm voice hoping that she would just for once try and get along with Erica.

"Nope I'll just not talk to her at all."

I let out a shaky sigh

"Okay Sofia I'm not going to fight you on this let's go." I respond giving her a kiss on her head.

Arizona's p.o.v

"Joanne, I just got paged from the hospital I'm not going to be able to go with you to take Tim to school." I say with a great deal of sadness in my voice.

I just can't believe it's his first day of 3rd grade and I'm going to miss it. I've never ever missed a first day of school for him ever since I adopted him due to his parents dying in a car accident and me not having the heart to let this kid get thrown in a foster care at the age of 2 once I already grew so fond of him so I just adopted him and that was the best decision I've ever made.

"Hey buddy." I say with playfulness in my tone

"I'm not going to be able to take you to school today but I promise you I'm going to be the first one in you're class ready to pick you up and go home okay?" I look into his chocolatey brown eyes and all I see is sadness in them so I add

"And then we can go and get some Ice cream." Immediately a huge smile forms on his face. _yes I knew that would work_

"Okay mom but you better be there picking me up because being alone with Joanne is so awkward." He says rolling his eyes and walking away to get his book bag.

I knew he's never been a big fan of Joanne but it's been 6 months.

I release a sigh and mutter to myself. "A girl can only hope"

"C'mon Tim let's go" Joanne calls out from the bedroom walking towards me in a purple shirt and dark skinny jeans with her black hair flowing down parted to the side.

"I love you 'Zona." _ugh she knows I hate it when she shortens my name._

She pecks my lips and walks towards Tim.

"Me too" I tell her even though I truly don't. My heart is still owned by a woman named Calliope Torres even after 10 years.

"Bye Tim, I love you have a great first day." I bend down and give him a kiss on his forehead and I make my way to work.

Callie's p.o.v

"Don't worry your child is safe with me. Have a good day at work." I say smiling muttering goodbye to the last parent of the morning and fully determined to make a great first impression on my class.

"Hello guys, my name is and I'm going to be you're teacher this year and I'm so excited to be teaching you guys."

"Just let me take attendance and when I say you're name just say here okay?" And with that I got collectives 'okays' from all the children.

"Okay so - Andrea" "here"

"Matthew" "here"

"Lily" "here"

"Sofia" "here"

"Justin" "here"

"Kevin" "here"

"Briana" "here"

"Julie" "here"

 _Timothy Robbins the 2nd. No there's no way_ "uh sorry guys um Timothy" "here" I give him a smile in his direction and take in his features.

 _He has faded dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and fairly attractive for a kid his age but no there's no way this can be Arizona's child._

"And last but not least Addison" "here"

"Alright you guys" I say maybe to enthusiastically _eh whatever_

"Let's get started"

Arizona's p.o.v

"It's 2:30 Teddy I have to go pick up my kid." I say walking to my best friend just coming out of the attendings room changing out of my scrubs into a blue shirt and light blue skinny jeans with some blue converse.

"Okay I'll head over there after last surgery. Tell Timmy that his Tia loves him very very much." She says with a big smile on her face and nothing but love in her voice.

Chuckling I respond "alright Teds see you later alligator"

Winking while walking away she says "In a while crocodile"

 _I love our friendship._

Callie's p.o.v

"Okay guys how did you like your first day?"

"It was so much fun I love your class." Timothy yells out from next to Sofia. Those two really hit it off today. He's such a sweet and funny kid, definitely aside from Sofia he is my favorite kid in this class

"Yeah I can't wait for tomorrow but I'm really tired and I just want to lie down and sleep." Lily says in a drowsy voice

"Okay you guys it's 2:50 your parents are going to be here at three so you guys can just color for the rest of class." Earning a collective 'yay's' from the class I nod to myself in approval and sit behind my desk pulling out my phone to text Mark when I hear a knock on the door.

Opening it with a smile on my face, my smile immediately fades when I see the one person I fight to get off my mind _everyday_ , the one person who I've _never_ gotten over and has never let me fully move on with my life, the _love of my life - "_ Arizona" I breathe out

Clearly by the look on her face she is just as shocked

"Calliope" she whispers.

I haven't heard someone call me Calliope in 10 years. And never so beautifully either.

"Mom you came!" Looking towards the back to see whose voice it is I see Timothy Robbins running towards us.

Just like I said _luck is never on my side._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews you left me I really appreciate it. The last chapter I posted I didn't realize that it didn't show the transition between Callie and Arizona. When I had wrote it in my notes I had put little lines to show the transition but I guess it didn't show, my apologizes. I will try and update at least once a week and at the latest every two weeks.

You know that feeling when you're having a nightmare and it all feels so real and then you wake up. That feeling of relief, like a ton of weight just flew off your shoulders because it was all a dream and it wasn't really happening. That's how I'm feeling right now in this very moment, like I've been in a bad dream for 10 years and seeing Calliope in front of me now is like waking up from this horrible dream. I don't understand how I have gone 10 years without seeing her, holding her, kissing her. _I've really missed kissing her pink plump lips that taste like heaven_. She looks beautiful with her raven black hair flowing passed her shoulders to her lower back. And her magnificent brown eyes that I could stare at for a lifetime. Even though her eyes lost a spark in them that they used to have before she still looks as beautiful as ever. Even more beautiful in fact and I never even thought that was possible. _Time has done her well._

I've missed her _so_ much and I don't know what possessed me to do it but I took a step forward and captured her in a friendly hug. I felt her tense at my touch but then she fell into my touch and wrapped her arms around my lower back and gently pulled me closer to her. I put my head on her shoulder and I felt my eyes get watery at this slight interaction. _'I love you so much'_

"Uh mom, parents don't usually hug their kids' teachers."

Hearing that we both reluctantly pulled back from the hug and I bended down and whispered "why don't you give me a minute to discuss things with your teacher" into Timmy's ear.

"Ok but right after we need to get ice cream." He said with a sly grin on his face

"Yes sweetie we will. Now go" I give him a kiss on his forehead and watch as he makes his way to a pretty young lady sitting by the window.

"Calliope it's so nice to see you again." I say getting up. _so nice to see you again that's all you got Robbins?_

"You look really pretty." _Woah. Too far._ I see her eyes widen and realizing what I just said I mutter a _"sorry"_ and see her eyes slowly go back to normal.

"Arizona." She says with a stone cold tone. _Um okay_.

"You look... Well"

 _well_ that's all she has to say is _well?_

"I should get back to my desk parents will be arriving soon." And with that she gives me a small smile, turns around, walks to her desk and sits down without even looking my way.

 _What the hell_. I mean I didn't think the next time we ever saw each other we would run into each other's arms and kiss and make up but I did not think she would treat me this way either.

"Timmy, come on let's go say goodbye to your friend." I yell out.

I grab his hand when he comes to me and I'm out of the classroom in a second.

 _I'm pissed. Off_.

Callie's p.o.v

I didn't mean to be that rude to her It's just that all these emotions were coming back that didn't need to come back...

I didn't still love Arizona. No. I just really enjoyed the feeling I felt to be back in her arms and I loved how beautiful she looked with her blond hair in a cute messy ponytail with a strand of hair that fell in front of her face and those electric blue eyes that whenever I stared into them my whole world stopped and her super magic smile that made my knees weak and- _Callie stop it._ You do not love Arizona you love Erica. Yes, Erica, her short blonde hair that might not flow as graciously as Arizona's hair or her eyes don't sparkle like Arizona's but that's not even the point the point is is that I love Erica and not Arizona.

Plus Arizona, the one who swore she didn't want kids had a kid. Without me. What we had was real, or at least I thought it was, and then she goes and has a family with somebody else after what we went through together. How could she? I fought so hard for _us_. For a _family_. And she just moves on and forgets about me? And no! and then she has the nerve to pull me into a hug and making me vulnerable and telling me that I look really pretty? That I look really pretty. Seriously.

"Great" I mutter to myself after glancing at the clock. Now I have to go to a meeting. _Pissed. Off_

Arizona's p.o.v

"Joanne, sweetie, we're home."

"Tim, take a shower you look like a big chocolatey mess." I say messing with his hair and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey there beautiful, How was your day?" Joanne asks sweetly as I walk into the kitchen where she is cooking food and wearing her 'I'm the boss' apron.

"It was good. Actually, Joanne. We need to talk."

Our rule was honesty no matter what. I had to tell Joanne about Callie being Tim's new teacher because if not this will all just be a mess.

Seeing her put down the spatula and tense a bit I quickly add "No, babe it's nothing bad" I give her a reassuring kiss and I lean against the cabinet and say " Tim's new teacher is my ex, Callie." Her face goes from confusion to pondering and then to a small smile on her face to let me know that this is going to be okay.

"Well, do you still have feelings for her?" She asks with nothing but sincerity in her tone.

That's one of the things I love about her. She's so sweet and always puts other's before herself.

"Honestly, yes." She stops breathing

"No but Joanne" I say reaching out to her hand and linking our fingers together.

"I'm with you and I want to be with you. Whatever Callie and I had is gone. Okay?" Because with the way Callie was acting today there was no way in hell she still had feelings for me. So maybe, it is time for me to move on. Maybe.

"Okay" she simply states

I give her a smile and a peck on the lips and go and help Tim get dressed. That kid always puts on his pants backwards.

Callie's p.o.v

"Hey Erica, hey baby." I say to my girlfriend and little girl when I walk through the door.

"Yay mom you're _finally_ here."

"Yes Sofia, I'm _finally_ here, you're father is coming later to join us for dinner." I hear a scoff from the living room knowing it came from Erica. She's never even tried to like Mark, knowing that he's my best friend. I really don't understand what her problem is with him.

"Is that a problem Erica?"

"No Callie, it's not problem at all it's just that I don't understand why he is always around." She says with anger in her tone, pacing towards me.

"Because he is my best friend and Sofia's father- uh you know what I'm not going to fight with you." "Sofia go in the shower and get dressed I'll be back in a little bit I just need to clear my head okay?"

"Ok mom, love you."

"I love you too baby girl." "Erica, stay here and watch Sofia I need to go for a walk."

Without looking back I grab my black leather jacket and walk out the house.

Whenever I need to clear my head I always go for a walk and go to the park that's there about a block away. I like just sitting on the swings, it's kind of like my get away place. Whenever Arizona or I had a bad day we always came to the park and swung on the swings. Nobody else got the point of it, it was more of our thing.

Arriving at the park I see a blonde-haired woman swinging on one of the swings. _Honestly, that better not be Arizona._

As if the woman sensed my thoughts she stopped swinging and turned around.

"Oh, Calliope, you startled me."

 _Great._

"Oh, I'm sorry I just came to clear my head I can leave if you-"

"No!" she yells out, adding

"Uh I mean no it's fine if you want I can-"

"No!" I yell out as well "um I mean no it's fine I can just" I say pointing to the swing next to her. She nods her head and I take it as a sign to go ahead and proceed.

"So..." She says after minutes of being in awkward silence

"How have you been?" The blonde asks with curiosity in her voice

"You don't have to do this you know. I'm perfectly fine with seeing you in school when you pick up Tim and if anything I can just avoid you or something."

 _oops_ Callie that sounded kind of mean.

"Calliope, I know you must hate me" she says with hurt in her tone.

 _What I don't hate her how can she say that._

I open my mouth to respond but she puts a finger up to stop me.

"And if it bothers you that much I can just make sure Joanne picks him up everyday."

When she said "Joanne" my heart shattered in a million pieces. I don't know why she's allowed to move on. I mean I've moved on. _Kind of_. No. Not kind of. Completely. Yes, completely.

"Arizona... I truly don't hate you."

"Then why did you treat me the way you did. Callie, I loved you once. We loved each other and then you go and treat me like if you never knew me. I mean I wasn't expecting us to kiss or make up but at least I would've expected us to stay civilized."

 _Loved_. She said loved. As in past tense. My anger and hurt was rising up and I didn't know why I mean it has been 10 years.

"You had a kid with someone else... Only two years after we broke up. You had a kid with someone else, after all the crap you put me through because you didn't want one. Was it just because you didn't want one with me?" I know I shouldn't have been so blunt but I just had to know.

"Callie..." She says playing with the sand with her feet and looking down

"I adopted Tim when he was two years old. His parents died and I had spent so much time with him that I fell in love with him and I just couldn't bring myself to let him go into foster care. I didn't want him to not have a stable life and I knew that I had to stand up and get over my issue of having kids and provide the best life I could for Tim. And I do not regret it one bit. He's one of the best things that has ever happened to me." The last sentence she looked up and made eye contact with me. I couldn't stop the smile that played on my lips. Was I one of the best things that ever happened to her?

My thoughts were interrupted when she continued

"And as for Joanne, we started dating about 6 months ago so no, I didn't have a child with anyone else."

 _okay,_ now I feel really bad with just lashing out on her like that.

I stare at her and she looks _so_ beautiful. The moonlight is shinning on her, her piercing blue eyes are shining more than ever. She just simply is beautiful and I can't understand how I've gone so long without seeing her.

"You look really pretty too." I say with a soft smile on my lips.

I see her tense up a bit, probably because I caught her by surprise and then I see her smile. _Her magic smile._

"Can we be friends?" She asks

 _friends_? Can we handle being friends considering our history?

I shrug, _eh it's worth a try._

"Yeah, yeah I think we can."

"Okay... Good!" She says perkily.

Same old Arizona even after 10 years.

"I need to get going" she says "Joanne is cooking dinner"

"You still can't cook?" I say chuckling interrupting her

"Nope, I try but things just don't go my way." She says laughing as well.

"Yeah, I should head out too. Mark is joining us for dinner, I just needed a walk to clear my head."

"Us?" She asks

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you. I have a kid too, she's actually in my class and uh my girlfriend Erica."

"Well, I guess we have a lot to catch up on. Here's my number" she says pointing to my phone in my pocket. I hand her my phone and she stares at it for a few seconds.

"You still have my number?" She asks breathlessly

 _Shit_.

"Oh... Yeah, yeah um I guess I just never got around to deleting it. Honestly, I've might have called a couple of times after we broke up but hung up very, very quickly."

With that said she chuckles and hands me back my phone.

"Well, just call me or text me, whichever, whenever you would like to go out for coffee and catch up."

"Yes. I definitely will."

"Okay, I'll see you later then"

"Bye Arizona." I say getting up walking away.

"Bye Callie." I hear her say from the other side of me.

 _This whole friends thing is going to come back and bite me in the ass_


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the late update, I've lost track of time and I've had so many tests but I should be back on track now.

Thank you for reading and your reviews are always very appreciated (:

* * *

Callie's p.o.v

It's been a week since I last saw Arizona and I still haven't called. I look at her name on my contact list, stare at it for a few seconds and then shut off my phone. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can do this all I have to do is just pick up the phone and call her. Arizona and I are _friends_. Friends hang out and go get coffee and catch up. Even if you guys dated and were engaged and still- no- were in love. It's perfectly normal.

You. Can. Do. It

Picking up my phone I quickly press 'call' before it was too late.

You can't back out now.

"Hello?" I hear from the other side of the phone

"Arizona, hi. It's me Callie."

"Oh, hey Calliope!" "I was beginning to think you backed out on the whole being friends thing."

"Oh no, no. I've just been suuuper busy lately." _Not really._

"Yeah, I'm sure" she says chuckling

"So, uh I haven't really seen you around the school." I let out with a bit of questioning in my voice

"Ah, yeah Joanne has been picking Timmy up... Honestly, I don't want to rush this whole being friends thing. Maybe as our friendship progresses it wouldn't be so awkward when I go pick him up."

"I appreciate that I really do but our history shouldn't affect your relationship with your son. Really it's not problem."

"Okay then, thank you."

we stay there in silence for a few seconds but then I remembered the reason why I called.

"Arizona, how about we go out for coffee Tomorrow during my lunch break at 12 and then you can go back to picking up Tim, I'm sure you miss it and plus it wouldn't hurt seeing your beautiful face everyday." My eyes shot open realizing what I just said. Oh man.

It's okay. She probably didn't even realize that I said that. But where did that even come from. Oh my god

After a few seconds of silence I hear an awkward chuckle and she said "Um, yeah so Tomorrow it is."

Great I probably creeped her out.

"Yeah, I actually have to go." "Bye, Arizona."

"Bye, Calliope."

With that I put down my phone and just let a groan.

* * *

The kids are now in recess for about 30 minutes so I think I'm going to go talk to Mark about all this.

He's the principal of this school and was kind in of to give me this job. After College, well after Arizona and I broke up, I went into this downward spiral. I drank everyday, hooked up with random men and women and lost my job. I was at the lowest point in my life and if it wasn't for Mark and my other best-friend Addison who is now Mark's girlfriend, I would still be in the lowest point in my life. I honestly don't know what I would do without them.

Addison and I met in high-school and we were the best of friends. We went through everything together but once we went to College we lost touch and then that's when I met Mark.

Addison went to USC and I went to UCLA and we just never had time for each other. We were both studying to become teachers and now luckily we both teach at the same school. Except I teach third grade and she teaches first grade.

We reconnected again when I tried to hit on her in a bar once. In my defense I didn't see her face and I was drunk as hell.

Laughing at my stupid mistake we started to catch up and get to know each other again. I told her all about Arizona and how I've been acting and she swore she would help me through what I was going through. Since then we've never lost touch.

Her and Mark began seeing each other about a two years ago a couple of months after she broke up with Derek because she realized that she was in love with Mark and Mark was in love with her. It was a long process between them but here they are today happy and in love.

I enter Mark's office and see Addison there as well. They look at eachother with such love and desire. I can't remember the last time Erica looked at me like that.

"Oh hey, Cal" Mark says after seeing me staring at them for a few seconds

"Callie, hey" Addison also says

"Hey guys." "I kinda need your help with something."

"Yeah, what's up?"

It's silent for a few seconds but then I sit on the chair in front of the desk, gather my emotions, and speak

"Do you guys remember, Arizona. Arizona Robbins?"

"The one who broke your heart" Addison said

"Yeah, of course." Mark said

"Yes" "Okay well with my freaking luck her kid is in one of my classes."

"No freaking way" Came from Addison

"Bullshit" Came from Mark

"Yeah tell me about it." "But that's not even the worst part. The worst part is that we talked and we agreed to be friends and actually pursue a friendship together but the thing is, is that I don't even know where to start with her. It's like I look at her and I can't just see her as a friend. I look at her and all the memories of what we use to be rush back and all the freaking emotions come back too. I look at her and she is just so beautiful and I just can't believe after everything we were and what we went through our fate is ending with us just being friends."

Mark sits up more in his chair and says "okay but wait... is this the same Arizona Robbins that said she didn't want kids so in the result you guys broke up and you lost the love of your life?"

"Yes" "but the thing is, is that Timmy isn't her own she adopted him because he had lost all his family and Arizona had already fallen in love with the kid so helped him while in the process she helped herself."

"Wow" came from the duo

"Well, Callie do you still love, Arizona?" asked Addison

"No way." _yes_ \- no

"That was 10 years ago, Addison I am soooo over Arizona."

"Callie" said Mark with a knowing tone

"Guys I love Erica not Arizona."

I love Erica not Arizona, I love Erica not Arizona, I love Arizona not Erica. Ugh jesus christ.

"Erica and I are doing well, Arizona and her...whatever are doing well too I suppose and I am very happy and completely not in love with Arizona."

"Okay, Cal whatever you say."

Says Addison

"I'm going to go now recess is ending soon and you guys were completely no help." I say with a grin on my face to show that I'm messing with them and leave the room.

* * *

Arizona's p.o.v

Getting that call from Callie really meant a lot for me. She still cares about me and that really makes me happy. She might not be in love with me but at least there is no hard feelings.

This whole friends thing makes me kind of nervous though. Like if I get her flowers would that be awkward? Or what if we have nothing in common anymore and this whole thing just blows up in my face? What if I fall in love with her all over again and she doesn't love me back? No even worse what if she and her... whatever get married and I'm in love with her?

Woah, Arizona, you're getting too ahead of yourself.

Ugh it's just that Callie was once my best-friend and hopefully this whole 'just being friends' thing leads back to her being my best-friend. I really missed having her in my life and now that I have her back in my life I don't ever want her to leave again.

16 years ago. California, Los Angeles

Callie's p.o.v

Here I am dumped on graduation day by my girlfriend, Jasmine. We were together for about a year and tonight out of all nights she decides to break up with me.

She told me that since we have graduated College we shouldn't be together in this chapter of our lives because she just wasn't "feeling it" anymore. What the hell. She said it with no feeling at all. As if we didn't spend a year of our lives together and were in love. What the hell.

I need to clear my head. I'm just going to call Mark and we are going to celebrate just us, I mean I finally graduated College and soon I'm going to start my career as a teacher and educate the young minds of America and I can't pine over some girl who dumped me. I need to get wasted and just have fun.

"Mark, order me a tequila I'll be right back I'm headed to the bathroom."

"Alright, Torres"

* * *

We've been here for about an hour and I'm already kind of tipsy. When we first walked in I spotted a gorgeous blonde sitting at the other side of the bar from me. My whole world stopped. I've never seen anyone so beautiful and her eyes _oh my god_ her eyes they're these deep blue color that I can just get lost in and her laugh oh her laugh it's just music to my ears. I haven't been able to take my eyes off her. We've made eye contact a few times and each and every time sparks fly. The only thing is, is that I'm pretty sure she's on a date. She's sitting with this pretty brunette and although they haven't kissed or have shown any affection towards each other they're very close and she makes the blonde beauty laugh every 2.5 seconds.

But man what I would do to trade places with her.

I hear the door swing open as I'm washing my hands and when I turn around my heart left my body. There she was.

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins." She says while taking two steps closer to me.

I am at loss at words she's actually speaking to me.

"Hi, I'm Callie Torres."

"You're really pretty, Callie Torres."

Oh my God

She takes another step towards me.

"I've been watching you all night and I can't help but notice that maybe you were watching me too." One more step closer

Oh my God

"That guy in there he's not your date right?" One more step closer

"No" I manage to breath out immediately

"Good" this time she takes the final step and we are centimeters away from each other. She puts her hands on my waist and pulls me until our bodies are completely touching and then with one of her hands she pulls my head down until our foreheads are touching and says

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Oh my God

"Ok"

And immediately soft lips are on mine. I kiss back with as much passion as I am receiving and feeling her tongue slide across my bottom lip I grant her access and oh my _god_ I've never felt this way before. This is the best kiss of my life.

As we continue to kiss passionately she takes a few steps and my back collides with the wall. Once the need for air takes over we pull apart.

"Wow" I breathe out

"Yeah"

And then soft lips are back on mine.

I turn our bodies so now her back is against the wall and I hear her moan in surprise.

Oh my god

That was the sexiest moan I've ever heard.

I grab both her legs and carry her while we break apart for air. She wraps both her legs around my hips and my hands hold her ass while her back is against the wall and her arms around my neck.

I start to trail open mouth kisses on her neck as she lets out tiny moans.

As I make my way down her neck to her collarbone we hear a door open and a gasp. I let her go and turn around while she fixes herself up and there standing is the woman she was sitting with before.

Oh my god

I forgot about her date

"Damn, Arizona, I was wondering what was taking you so long but I see you've found yourself some company." The woman says laughing

"Shut up, Teddy." Arizona says clearly looking embarrassed

"I am so sorry. You must be her girlfriend and oh my I must be the other woman and I just -"

"Callie, no, no. This idiot here is my best-friend Teddy, who was just leaving. Right, Teddy?"

"Oh, yeah, you crazy kids try not to get into to much trouble." I hear a 'teddy please' from Arizona but then she continues with saying

"It was nice to meet you, Callie." And with that she leaves the restroom.

"I am really sorry about her, she's a special one." The blonde says

"Oh don't worry about her I got one of those too. My best-friend Mark is even worse" I say with a chuckle

"Soo" Arizona says after a few seconds of awkward silence

"I've actually got to get going but um I really, really like what we were doing before so here's my number." She says pointing to my phone which I happily give her

"And call me whenever so we can hopefully finish what we started." She hands me back my phone, throws me a wink and starts to walk away

"Hey, Arizona."

"Yes?"

"I really, really liked what we were doing before too."

She smiles and walks towards me again and kisses me but nothing like before this one is just a sweet, innocent one.

"Goodnight, Callie." She mutters against my lips

"Goodnight, Arizona."

And with that she leaves the bathroom and leaves me smiling like a complete idiot.

I am so screwed


	4. Chapter 4

For the readers who had read my first story 'Call me' I am sorry to say that It has been deleted and I don't think I'm going to repost it. The story wasn't headed the way I wanted it to and the plot was turning into something else. But thank you for all your follows and favorites and don't worry this story is still going to go on and by either tomorrow or the next day the flashback will be uploaded. The reason I uploaded this part now was because I've had it ready for a while and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. Enjoy (: and your reviews are always appreciated.

Well I'm meeting Arizona in about 30 minutes. No biggie.

I mean yeah sure this lunch determines whether or not Arizona Robbins is going to be in my life. So if it goes good then that means I don't have to go through losing her again and if it goes bad then it's hell all over again.

Even the outfit that I wear has to be perfect. So I've chosen a white blouse and left three buttons unbuttoned (a little cleavage never hurt anyone), with a black pencil skirt that hugs all the right places and black high heels.

I know that I shouldn't be this nervous but I just can't help it.

Just 30 more minutes.

Arizona's p.o.v

Okay so I'm finally meeting Callie for lunch.

Saying I'm nervous is an understatement.

I just want everything to go perfectly because I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost Callie again. The first time was already difficult enough.

The only thing I can't decide is what to wear.

I have a blue V-neck shirt that makes my eyes pop out and white jeans that makes my butt pop out so that's good or a black V-neck t-shirt and black jeans.

I don't know I think I'm going to go with the blue V-neck t-shirt outfit.

Yeah I'm going to go with the blue V-neck t-shirt

So I'm sitting here waiting for Callie and I can't help the thoughts that are going through my head. You know like what if Callie just feels forced to be friends with me? What if she doesn't even show up? What if-

"Hey, Arizona.''

I jump up spilling the water that I was holding in my hand all over her lap, shit!

"oh crap, Arizona, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

What a great start.

"no don't worry, I should've been paying more attention. I am so sorry, look, I made you all wet." _And not the kind of wet I would enjoy making her_

Callie looks down at her lap, which looks like she peed herself, and I can't help the chuckles that escape my mouth

"oh yeah, yeah sooo funny" she tells me, but as soon as she makes eye contact with me she starts to crack up too.

As our laughter dials down I can't help to think about how natural this all feels. There was never a dull moment with Callie and this just all feels like old times.

"okay, I'm going to go to the bathroom and try and dry this off. I'll be right back."

As Callie walks away I can't help but sigh. She looks so pretty. But she's not mine to stare at. _And_ I have a girlfriend.

No more staring Arizona.

About 10 minutes later I see Callie walking back my way, all dry.

Damn.

Someone like her should be illegal.

The wind is blowing her wavy curls, her blouse is opening and showing just the right amount of cleavage, her skirt is hugging all the right places, and jeez I just can't look away.

As she approaches me she bends down and whispers in my ear "Careful, Arizona you're drooling" and hands me a napkin with the biggest grin on her face.

 _Great._ I've been caught.

"Can you blame me?" I tell her and all she does is shrug.

"So, what have you been up to for the last 10 years?" she asks me after a few moments of silence.

"Well, you would be proud." Callie always was my biggest fan.

"I am currently the best pediatric surgeon in the country," I sent her a proud smile which she returns and I continue by saying "shortly after we broke up I won the Carter Madison Grant and I went to Africa for three years and when I returned I got offered the head of Peds at Seattle Grace hospital-which is how I ended up here- and right after is when I met my pride and joy, Timmy." I sigh to myself thinking about the day I met him, I knew right away that he was going to be someone important in my life.

"And other than that I've just been raising Timmy and saving lives."

"Wow, Arizona, I'm so proud of you! I always told you, you were going to accomplish major achievements. And the Carter Madison Grant, that's huge, I am so, so happy for you." She sends me a breath-taking smile and puts her hand over my hand-which sent us both a shock when we touched- but seeing how none us moved we were just going to pretend that didn't happen.

I don't know how long we were there just staring into each other's eyes, and honestly I don't care, I just didn't want this moment to end. But sadly it did as she cleared her throat and slowly moved back into her chair.

"And how about you? What have you been up to?" As she was about to answer the waiter came by and took our orders.

Callie and I decided to order a pepperoni pizza and split it between the two of us.

Once the waiter left Callie continued by saying "Well, I actually moved to Seattle after we broke up because I uh got fired from my job and I just didn't really want to live there anymore."

"oh no, Callie I know how much that job meant to you."

"No, yeah, it's okay, I needed a break anyways… if I'm going to be completely honest, unlike you, I was a complete wreck for a while after we broke up and the children didn't need to see that. So luckily Mark got offered a job as principal at the school where I teach now, and I decided to move with him, and then when I got pregnant with Sofia I knew I couldn't be a wreck anymore, so I fixed my act up and became a stay at home mom and lived with Mark and then when Sofia got older I took up the job Mark offered me, started to work again, met Erica, moved in with her, and now I'm here."

I just stared at her for a couple of seconds after she finished talking. Does she really think I wasn't a wreck?

"Do you really think I wasn't a complete wreck after we broke up?"

She shrugged

I sat up a little more in my chair and said "Callie, I couldn't even get through a surgery without some tears coming down. I didn't eat for weeks and then while I was in Africa all I did was cry and cry, and the man kept asking me if I wanted to go home and I would tell him no, I was just crying because I missed my fiancé a fiancé that wasn't my fiancé anymore because I couldn't get my head out of my ass and I wasn't good enough for her. And then I would randomly wake up at night on the special days like your birthday, or Christmas, or our anniversary, and I would want to hop out of bed and jump on the next flight and see you but I was stupid and would tell myself that you already had a family and that you didn't need me- "

"How would you know? You weren't there because you left me. You never tried to even consider what it would be like to have a family would me, it was just what you wanted."

By this point we were both boiling hot and our voices were getting louder and louder,

"Callie, come here." I took her hand, told the waiter we would be right back, and leaded her out the restaurant

"I came back for you."

"What?"

"One of those nights that I randomly woke up at night and wanted to hop out of bed and come find you, well I actually did."

"What"

"I flew to California, went to our old apartment but some Asian woman-"

"Cristiana" she muttered under her breath

"Yeah, well she told me that you moved to Seattle and then she gave me the address to the home you were living in, so I flew to Seattle."

"Oh my god"

"yeah 'oh my god' and when I did all of that and had the courage to knock on your door, I heard laughter and then I saw one of your windows open, so you know I looked in, and when I looked in you were all _cozied up_ to a gorgeous red-headed woman and Mark was sitting in front of you guys and you were all laughing having a good time. So then I start to think 'what if this is the new girl in Callie's life? What if she is finally giving Callie everything that she deserves and everything that I was too scared to give her? What if she doesn't love me anymore and I'm just making an ass out of myself?' so I walked away, hopped on another plane, and went back to Africa."

I let a tear fall down my cheek and I when I look up at Callie, I see she has already let several tears roll down her cheeks.

"You came after me?" she finally manages to breath out after an intense couple of seconds

"Of course"

I don't know how it happened but the next thing I know my back was pressed against the wall of the restaurant and one of Callie's hands were behind my neck and the other one was on my hip, pushing me forward so that our bodies were touching.

 _Jesus Christ_.

Our breaths were mingling with each other's and none of us could take our eyes off each other's lips.

"Callie" I husk out

"I wasn't with the red head. That was the best friend I had, Addison? Remember I told you about her?"

"Oh"

I'm an idiot

"I would've jumped into your arms if you knocked."

I didn't say a word

"I would've… Jesus Arizona why didn't you knock."

By this time we were both crying but our position remained the same.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yeah."

Callie pushes our bodies even closer together and our lips were just millimeters apart.

"Callie"

she brushes her lips against mine

I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm not even sure I'm breathing, and I'm too scared to blink just in case when I open my eyes again Callie's going to be gone. This is the moment I have been waiting for, for 10 years but I can't lean forward. I can't kiss her.

"I can't kiss you"

"I know"

"But I want to"

"Me too"

We close our eyes and enjoy the closeness that we're experiencing now and before we know it the waiter walks out and says

"Ma'am? Your pizza is getting cold"

We slowly pull apart and Callie chuckles to me "just the way we like it"

The rest of the lunch wasn't as weird as I thought it would go. We laughed, told some more stories, and just got to know each other again. It was nice. But neither of us dared to mention the almost kiss that happened. None of us at this table were cheaters. So we just enjoyed the time that we had left.

"Well, recess is about to be over so I better head out."

"Yeah, I have a surgery scheduled in 15 minutes so I better get going too." "I had a good time, Callie, hopefully we can do this again."

"Yes, definitely." She tells me with a smile

We hugged goodbye, but not for long just in case things escalated again, and went our separate ways.

This was the first time in a long time that I felt complete

AN2: if you guys ever have any suggestions you want to see in the story you can just message me at my tumblr **oqcalzonaluvr** and I will try and put it into the story ((:

And to Calzonafan123- Let's just pretend that yes she changed his name after lol because I didn't really think that part through when I first wrote it. And the reason Arizona never tried and contacted Callie was because she thought Callie was with someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N :I'm the absolute worst... I know but I am going to try my best to get better at updating.

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and had a good day (:

* * *

 _California, Los Angeles. 16 years ago._

Arizona's p.o.v

I haven't been able to stop thinking about Callie. I've just never felt this way before.

Laying down, I start to remember the first time I saw Callie.

It was about a month ago and she walked in smiling with a brunette by her side. The brunette was a good looking lady but nothing compared to Callie.

She was wearing dark skinny jeans with high heel boots with a red shirt and a black leather jacket.

I had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Her skin was glowing and whenever she smiled she just lit up the room.

That brunette was a lucky lady.

I honestly did not take my eyes off her the whole night.

And last night when she walked in again without the brunette and she was still as beautiful as I remembered her I couldn't help the smile that came on my face.

And when I noticed that she was staring at me too… oh boy!

And when we kissed I've never felt anything so freaking great.

I still have the taste of her lipstick on my lips and I still feel her touch on my skin and

 _oh god_ I hope she calls me.

* * *

Callie's p.o.v

It is currently 12.00 P.M.

Would it be too early to call the gorgeous blonde?

I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since our little make out session last night.

Should I text her or should I call her?

What if she's sleeping? What if she doesn't even really want me to call her and she was just being nice?

 _agh Callie just stop over thinking and call her._

1 ring. 2 rings. 3 rings. 4 rings.

"Hello?" Arizona answers panting.

"oh um hey Arizona it's Callie. Are you busy I can call back another time?"

"No uh haha I couldn't find my phone when I heard it ringing, I figured it was you, and I was running and throwing things around." I hear her nervously chuckle.

"Well I'm happy that you went through so much trouble to answer the phone for me."

"Well when you have a stunning brunette calling your cellphone you'll jump through hoops to get to the phone."

"Stunning brunette huh?"

"Of course"

"Ha, well how about a gorgeous blonde and a stunning brunette go on a date tonight?

silence.

"Or not… I just thought that after what- "

"No! no sorry it's just that it's been awhile since I've been on a date… but you're worth it so yeah I would love to go on a date with you."

"You just made me the happiest woman on earth, send me your address and I'll pick you up at 8."

"Great! I'll see you at 8."

"Bye Arizona."

"Bye Callie."

 _Wow_ I'm so screwed.

* * *

Arizona's p.o.v

It is 7:45 and I think I'm ready.

Callie didn't tell me where she was taking me so I texted her and she said 'it's a surprise but dress casual' so I decided to wear slim black jeans with black stilettos with a white blouse and a black jacket.

Okay so this is a date.

A date…

I haven't been on a date in a year.

Am I ready for a date?

I mean I like Callie so far and the kiss we shared brought me feelings that I never even thought you could feel and I really want to see where this goes.

So, yeah I think I am ready for this date.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Looking at the clock I see that it is 8:00 o' clock on the dot.

Opening the door, I feel like the wind has been knocked out of my lungs.

She looks _beautiful_. God help me tonight.

She's wearing a red shirt with a low V-neck shirt and a black leather jacket on top, with black skinny jeans and high heel boots. Her hair is falling graciously beyond her shoulders and she has red lipstick with just the right amount of mascara on that makes her beautiful eyes really pop out.

Speaking of those eyes, they are currently trailing down my body and if I'm being completely honest, the way she is looking at me right now, is kind of turning me on.

"Hi," she manages to breath out "you look… really pretty.''

"You look really pretty too." I tell her with a sweet smile

"Thank you, should we get going?" she asks me

"Yeah c'mon let's go."

"So..." I ask her when we step into the elevator "are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope" she says with a big smile "it's still a surprise, don't worry you're going to find out in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'm trusting you." I tell her with a sly grin

"Good." She tells me with a cute smile

"Your car or my car?" Callie asks me

"Umm let's take your car."

"Good choice" she says teasingly

"Wow what a car." I say while looking at her blue T-bird

"Yeah, she's my baby." She says while we're getting into the car

Should I grab her hand?

What if I'm moving too fast?

My thoughts are interrupted as Callie intertwined our fingers together.

I look up and shoot Callie a sweet smile and she responds with one of her own.

Not even 5 minutes later we arrive at the _park?_

"Callie, what are we doing in the park?"

"This, sweetie, is where we are having our date."

AW did she just call me sweetie?

I liked it.

"Well, okay."

"Okay, put on this blindfold ad no don't worry I'm not going to kill you or anything.''

"Ah, um okay put the blindfold on me and don't kill me." I say chuckling

"Hmm I'll think about it.'' Callie says with a teasing voice while putting the blindfold on me.

"Alright, give me your hands." Callie says after getting off the car and opening the door for me.

I hand Callie my hands and she pulls me up and presses her body against mine.

 _Mm this feels good._

I start to lean forward but Callie dodges my lips and lands one on my forehead.

What the heck.

"We are going to save the best for last, and kiss at the end of our date."

Pouting a bit, I say, "You suck."

Callie laughs and intertwines our fingers together and starts walking.

"I'm really glad you said 'yes' to going out with me.''

"Well, thank you for asking me. There's nowhere else I'd rather be.''

Callie gives me a gentle squeeze on my hand and says "We're here."

She gently takes off the blindfold and _oh my god._

 _This is absolutely beautiful._

"Callie, oh my god… did you do all this for me?"

"Of course, you deserve it."

This is so so so amazing.

There are rose pedals along the path of the sidewalk, lights twinkling from the tree, a blanket in the middle of the grass with candles around the blanket, and on top of the blanket there was a picnic basket with a wine bottle right next to it.

There was a little radio playing slow songs and the view was just "Breathtaking." I say looking at Callie.

"What?"

"This view I have, it's beautiful, and you know… the stars are pretty great too." I say winking at Callie and when I see her start to blush uncontrollably I give her a small kiss on the cheek and sit on the blanket on the floor.

"Everything looks so great, Callie, did you cook the food yourself?"

"Yes, I did." She says sitting down next to me.

"So, tell me about yourself Callie."

"I actually just graduated college and hopefully soon I can start may career as a teacher." She says with a huge smile on her face

"You seem really passionate about it."

"Yeah, you have no idea." "And you?"

"I just graduated college too, I am studying to become a surgeon, hopefully a pediatric surgeon."

"Wow, that's so amazing. You're going to be big one day, I know it." And when she says that I honestly believe that maybe one day I will be great. As long as Callie believes in me, that's all I need.

We talk and get to know each other more, flirt a bit and now somehow the basket is throw to the side, Callie has her arms wrapped around me, and we are laying looking at the stars and everything is just… _perfect._

"I really, really like you Callie, and that scares me. It scares me a lot."

"Well, I really like you too. But why are you scared?"

I don't really want to get into details right now, but let's just say I was hurt really bad in the past and I haven't been in a relationship in a year or so."

Callie turns on her side and pulls my chin so I can look her in the eyes. "I will never, ever hurt you Arizona and I'm really sorry that she did such a horrible thing to you. And I will go as slow as you need me to." She leans down and captures my lips in a passionate kiss.

I roll Callie on her back and gently place my body on top of hers, and continue to kiss her.

Pulling away breathlessly after a couple of minutes of kissing and place my forehead against hers. "I thought you wanted to wait until the end of the date to kiss me?"

"You were just too irresistible."

I give her one last peck and roll off her.

"What time is it?"

"It is… woah it's 12 in the morning."

"Oh, wow, we should head back.''

"Yes we should, although, I really like the feeling of having you in my arms."

"I really like the feeling of being in your arms."

After a few more minutes we reluctantly pull apart and head back home.

Once we arrive Callie walks me to my doorstep and pulls me close to her.

"You know…" I say "maybe you should come inside and you can have some desert?" I say with a mischievous grin.

"As hard as this is going to be for me, I am going to have to say no."

I pout a little and she kisses me.

"We are going to go nice and slow. For you and for me. This means something to me, Arizona and I don't want to ruin this."

"Why are you so perfect, Callie?"

"Mm I try." She says with a smile "Now, I have to go and I will see you soon, I hope."

"So do I."

We kiss again for a few minutes and say our goodbye's.

Leaning against the door and sliding down onto the floor I can't help the smile that comes upon my face.

Callie makes me feel things I've never felt before… and I'm not sure I mind it.


End file.
